Acarina Worm Amber
Acarina Worm Amber is a Worm who posed as Jay Wheelock in a both ZECT/Worm plot to kill off the real Jay & seize the power of Kamen Rider Dragonborg. History He imitates Jay & fakes its death in human form to convince the other Riders that the real Jay is a Worm. After losing to the other four Riders, Jay lost the Dragonborg Grip. Van made it look like he was returning the Grip to Jay, but the Acarina Worm Amber instead takes the Dragonborg Grip while disguised as Jay & transforms with it. After Beetleborg knocks the Dragonborg Zecter Gun out of the Worm's hand, the Zecter flees, undoing the transformation, & Lillia retrieves the Grip, returning it to the real Jay, who defeats the Worm. He was defeated by Dragonborg's Rider Shooting & destroyed by punches then being slammed into the ground. When wielding the Dragonborg Grip in battle, the Worm was left-handed while the real Jay was right-handed. Kamen Rider Dragonborg Masked *'Height': 191cm *'Weight': 125kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 7t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 23m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.4s Dragonborg's Masked Form is a heavily armored form resembling a nymph that has very little offensive capabilities. This is the default form until the user pulls a trigger on the end of the Dragonborg Zecter, initiating the Cast Off command. Dragonborg's Masked Form also has significant underwater capabilities. Rider *'Rider Height': 189cm *'Rider Weight': 91kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.5s Dragonborg's Rider Form is the sleeker, faster, & more offensive form of Dragonborg that morely resembles the dragonfly motif. In this form, Dragonborg has access to the Clock Up command which allows Dragonborg to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. However, he was more expertive in wielding the Dragonborg Grip in left handed rather than right handed (real Jay) By folding back the wings on the Dragonborg Zecter (the top halves forming a "scope" that can be used for targeting), Dragonborg activates the Rider Shooting attack. Equipment *'Dragonborg Zecter ' **'Device Type': Dragonborg Grip ('Transformation' Gun) **'Animal': Dragonfly **'Color': Sky Blue **'Cast Off System': Pulling the trigger on the Dragonborg Grip after pulling the Dragonborg Zecter's tail throttle. **'Cast Off Announcement: "CHANGE DRAGONFLY!!!" ' **'Clock Up System': Slip fingers along the Trace Switches on the ZECT Buckle. **'Primary Finisher: RIDER SHOOTING' - Dragonborg folds up the Dragonborg Zecter's wings into its scope mode, & targets his enemy. Once the target is locked, Dragonborg pulls the throttle, beginning the power charge. Once the charge is complete, a large power shot can be fired; packs enough force to obliterate the Worm. In a special occasion, the Rider Shooting's projectile was deflected like a soccer ball off of Beetleborg's Rider Kick in Episode 11. *'Dragonborg Grip (Transformation Gun)': Dragonborg's transformation device also acts as his primary weapon, able to create a seemingly infinite amount of metal bullets for its disposal. The weapon is also affected by Clock Up, meaning, all bullets shot from the Dragonborg Grip by "Clocked-Up" Dragonborg are significantly faster than regular bullets. See Also *Acarina Worm Amber - Kamen Rider Kabuto counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Beetleborg Category:Beetleborg Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Worms Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Riders